Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 3
by Tashgan
Summary: Fortsetzung von Lucius’ Odyssee mit den Portschlüsseln. Crossover zwischen HP und HDR. Und weil Mittelerde epische Ausmaße hat, ist diesmal auch kein Drabble dabei rausgekommen, sondern ein Oneshot . R&R please


**Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 3**

_by Tashgan_

_Disclaimer: Fortsetzung von Lucius' Odyssee mit den Portschlüsseln. Crossover HP und HDR. Und weil Mittelerde epische Ausmaße hat, ist diesmal auch kein Drabble dabei rausgekommen, sondern ein Oneshot mit 3.134 Wörtern._

_Anmerkung: alles Potter- und HDR-mäßige gehört J.K. Rowling und J.R.R. Tolkien. Damit verdienen andere ihr Geld, ich leider nicht. *seufz*_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

„Närrischer Tuk!! Stürz dich das nächste Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los!" herrschte Gandalf den kleinen Hobbit an.

Er warf Pippin nochmals einen wütenden Blick zu und riss ihm Hut und Zauberstab aus den Händen.

Alle Gefährten lauschten gespannt, nachdem endlich das Scheppern der gerüsteten Zwergenleiche verklungen war, die Pippin versehentlich einen Brunnenschacht hinuntergestoßen hatte.

Glücklicherweise war nichts zu hören.

Kein Laut drang durch die scheinbar unendlichen Minenschächte von Moria. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf.

Nur um im gleichen Moment allesamt erschreckt zusammenzuzucken als es unvermittelt Plopp machte, und ein schwarzgewandeter Mann mit langen weißblonden Haaren mitten in der Grabkammer erschien.

Aragorn und Boromir zogen ihre Schwerter, Legolas legte blitzschnell einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne und ließ den plötzlichen Besucher nicht aus den Augen.

Lucius Malfoy verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Er ließ sich normalerweise nicht so leicht einschüchtern, doch er beschloss, es erst einmal mit höflich-herablassender Konversation zu versuchen, bevor er diese seltsam anmutenden Gestalten mit ihren antiquierten Waffen zum Teufel schickte, weil sie es gewagt hatten, ihn bedrohten.

„Wo bin ich denn jetzt schon wieder gelandet?" Lucius' Tonfall war anzuhören, dass ihn das ganze ziemlich nervte.

Und das tat es auch. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass ein Portschlüssel ihn nicht zurück nach Hause, sondern weiß Merlin wohin verschlagen hatte.

„Ich würde deine Frage ja beantworten, aber zuerst einmal sagst du mir deinen Namen und wo du überhaupt herkommst, du komischer Vogel" knurrte Gimli und schwang bedrohlich seine Axt.

Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Spur missvergnügter. Er schaute sich um, wer ihn hier derart respektlos angesprochen hatte.

„Gimli, das war nicht besonders nett" schaltete sich da Aragorn ein und hielt den Zwerg zurück, der gerade auf Lucius zumarschieren wollte, wohl um ihn in Stücke zu hacken.

Der Blick, den Lucius Gimli zuwarf ließ deutlich erkennen, dass er den Zwerg noch weit geringer einstufte als den letzten seiner Hauselfen.

Mittlerweile waren Gandalf und die restlichen Hobbits hinzugetreten. Lucius' Blick schweifte über die seltsame Schar und seine Nasenflügel bebten leicht, als ihm der alles andere als angenehme Geruch von seit Wochen ungewaschenen Körpern entgegenschlug.

„In Ordnung. Noch einmal: wo bin ich hier?" wiederholte Lucius seine Frage.

„In Moria" antwortete Gandalf.

Lucius wandte sich dem graugekleideten Zauberer zu.

„Ach? Und?"

„Wir sind in einer Mine" erklärte Gandalf gönnerhaft.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass es nicht die Kerker unter Malfoy Manor sind. Dort herrscht nämlich entschieden mehr Sauberkeit" entgegnete Lucius hochnäsig.

Aragorn wollte sich gerade zu Wort melden, verstummte aber abrupt, als aus den Tiefen des Bergs plötzlich die ersten Trommelschläge zu vernehmen waren. Die Gefährten erstarrten erneut.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" knirschte Lucius und rollte kurz mit den Augen.

Die einzelne Trommel fand ein Echo. Das dumpfe Dröhnen vervielfältigte sich, wurde lauter, kam näher. Vereinzelt mischten sich unheimliche Kreischgeräusche, wie sie keine menschliche Kehle hervorbringen konnte, unter die Trommelschläge. Gehetzt sahen sich alle um. Alle außer Lucius, dem das ganze Theater höchst merkwürdig vorkam. Sam sah zu seinem Herrn hin. Frodo zog Stich halb aus der Scheide. Die Klinge schimmerte leuchtend blau.

„Orks!" rief Legolas.

Boromir hastete ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür der Grabkammer und sah sich um. Er zuckte jedoch sofort zurück, als zwei schwarze Pfeile dicht neben seinem Kopf in das Holz der Tür einschlugen.

„Bleibt zurück! Dicht hinter Gandalf!" rief Aragorn den Hobbits zu, dann warf er seine Fackel weg und hastete zu Boromir.

Gemeinsam stemmten sie sich gegen das Holz der Türen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihnen, die beiden Flügel zuzudrücken. Legolas warf ihnen zwei Streitäxte zu, mit denen sie die Türen verbarrikadierten.

„Sie haben einen Höhlentroll" brummte Boromir.

Mit einem Schlachtruf zog Gandalf sein Schwert. Auch die Hobbits griffen zu ihren Waffen.

„Könnt ihr euch verteidigen?" fragte Gandalf, sich an Lucius wendend.

„Selbstverständlich" erwiderte Lucius, dem mittlerweile er Ernst der Lage, in der sie sich alle befanden, auch klar geworden war.

Mit einem Ruck und einer leichten Drehung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Spazierstock.

Gandalf sah ihn abschätzig an.

„Damit?" fragte er verblüfft und konnte ein winziges, mitleidiges Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich kurz.

„Soll ich es euch demonstrieren?" zischte er Gandalf wütend an und richtete den Zauberstab gegen den alten Zauberer.

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Spart euch eure Kräfte. Ihr werdet sie gleich brauchen" wehrte Gandalf beschwichtigend ab.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los?" verlangte Lucius zu wissen.

Doch bevor Gandalf antworten konnte, krachten schon die ersten Angreifer draußen gegen die Tür, dass diese merklich erzitterte.

„Arrggghhhh, sollen sie kommen!" schrie Gimli, sprang auf den Sargdeckel und schwang seine Axt, bereit zum Kampf.

„Es gibt immer noch einen Zwerg in Moria, der noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist" setzte er noch hinzu.

Die anderen nahmen auch Aufstellung. Aragorn und Legolas hatten ihre Bogen gespannt. Boromir stand mit erhobenem Schwert in vorderster Reihe.

Angstvoll blickten die Hobbits, die sich um Frodo geschart hatten, zur Tür. Diese würde dem Ansturm nicht mehr lange stand halten, denn man sah bereits, wie die Äxte der Angreifer das morsche Holz zertrümmerten.

Als ein Spalt in der Tür groß genug war, feuerte Legolas blitzschnell zwei Pfeile hindurch, die natürlich ihr Ziel trafen, wie man unschwer an den Schmerzeslauten der Getroffenen erkennen konnte. Auch Aragorns Pfeil beförderte einen der Orks ins Schattenreich.

Doch dann gaben die Türflügel unter dem Ansturm nach und eine Horde Orks brandete in die Grabkammer hinein. Legolas erlegte mit seinen Pfeilen so viele von ihnen, wie ihm in der kurzen Zeit möglich war. Auch Aragorns Pfeil fand ein lohendes Ziel. Und zwar mitten in der Stirn eines auf ihn zustürmenden Orks. Doch es waren einfach zu viele. Deshalb griff Aragorn zu seinem Schwert und das große Gemetzel begann. Auch Gimli und Gandalf stürzten sich, Kriegsrufe ausstoßend, ins Getümmel. Ja selbst die Hobbits gingen zum Angriff auf die Orks über, obwohl diese größer waren als die Halblinge.

Lucius hatte sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten. Doch es wurde ihm schnell klar, dass auch er sich verteidigen musste, denn es kamen entschieden zu viele von diesen ekligen schwarzgesichtigen Monstern durch die Tür gestürmt. Nun ja, er hatte schon gegen ganz andere Schrecken gekämpft.

Diese -wie hatte dieses spitzohrige Milchgesicht sie noch gleich genannt?- ach ja, Orks stellten keine adäquaten Gegner für einen Lucius Malfoy dar. Lucius straffte die Schultern und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden.

Doch er zuckte merklich zusammen, als eine große Erschütterung die Mauern um die Tür herum zum Bersten brachte und ein riesiges Ungetüm mit einem flachen haarlosen Schädel in die Grabkammer getappt kam. Lucius glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das Vieh war bestimmt viermal so groß wie Hagrid und das wollte etwas heißen. Wie zum Merlin sollte man sich gegen einen solchen Fleischberg zur Wehr setzen?

Ein Ork zerrte an der massiven Kette, die an einem Eisenring befestigt war, den das Ungetüm um den Hals trug. Markerschütternd brüllend schwenkte der Höhlentroll eine riesige Keule, um damit einen der Hobbits zu zerquetschen.

Sam stand einen Moment lang wie erstarrt da und starrte den Troll an. Doch dann wurde er sich der tödlichen Gefahr bewusst, in der er schwebte und mit einem Aufschrei rannte er blitzschnell vorwärts. Genau zwischen den Beinen des Trolls hindurch. Die Keule des Trolls traf nur auf blanken Steinboden und er glotzte dümmlich zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch. Doch die Gefahr für Sam war noch nicht gebannt. Die Bestie warf sich herum, um sich wieder auf seine Beute zu stürzen. Sam, der zu Boden gestürzt war, sah sein sicheres Ende vor sich, als der Troll seine mächtige Keule zum Schlag erhob. Aber so weit sollte es nicht kommen, denn Boromir und Aragorn rissen den Koloss an der Kette zurück.

Zwischenzeitlich musste sich jetzt auch Lucius seiner Haut erwehren. Der erste Ork war so schnell auf ihn zugestürmt, dass ihm nicht einmal mehr genug Zeit blieb, einen Fluch gegen den Angreifer zu schleudern. So hatte er den geifernden Ork stattdessen mit einem gezielten Schlag des Spazierstocks zeitweilig ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Diese Methode sollte sich als erheblich effektiver erweisen, sich seiner Gegner zu erwehren, als Magie. Das fand Lucius nur zu all zu schnell heraus. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Dieses Moria war definitiv nicht Teil der selben Welt, wie Lucius sie kannte. Nur so konnte er sich erklären, was gleich darauf passierte.

Lucius schleuderte den nächsten vier Orks, die ihn angreifen wollten, einen machtvollen Crucicatus-Fluch entgegen. Doch anstatt sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden zu winden, warfen die Orks lachend ihre Waffen fort, legten sich gegenseitig einen Arm um die Schultern und begannen, einen reichlich schwankenden Cancan zu tanzen. Und dabei versuchten sie auch noch, die Melodie des Lieds mitzusummen. Zum Glück ging ihr infernalisches Gekreische größtenteils im Kampflärm unter.

Die Schlacht tobte hin und her. Die Orks, auch wenn sie den Gefährten zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren, stellten keine allzu große Herausforderung für die kampferprobten Recken dar.

Doch der Höhlentroll war ein schwerwiegenderes Problem. Nacheinander versuchten Boromir, Gimli, Legolas und Aragorn ihr Glück, den Koloss zu erledigen. Boromir wurde hinweggefegt wie eine Fliege, Gimli verlor seine Axt im Kampf gegen den Troll und Legolas' Pfeile schienen an der Haut des Ungeheuers nahezu abzuprallen. Es hatte noch nicht einmal viel Wirkung, als der Elb die Kette hinauf und auf die Schultern des Trolls tänzelte und diesem aus kürzester Entfernung zwei Pfeile ins Fleisch schoss.

Der Troll brüllte auf und taumelte, aber er fiel nicht. Legolas schwang sich in einem eleganten Sprung wieder von der Bestie hinunter. Sam, Merry und Pippin drängten sich um Frodo; zogen diesen außer Reichweite. Aragorn kämpfte weiter tapfer gegen die Orks an. Selbst Sam, der nur mit einer Bratpfanne bewaffnet war, setzte diese schlagkräftig ein, um seinen Herrn vor den Angreifern zu schützen. Auch Gandalf setzte sein Schwert todbringend gegen die Heerscharen aus der Unterwelt ein.

Lucius warf seinem Zauberstab einen befremdlichen Blick zu. So hatte der Fluch noch nie gewirkt. Irgendetwas war hier vollkommen verkehrt.

Oder vielleicht wirkte der Crucio-Fluch ja nur bei Menschen so wie er sollte. Und diese Ork-Kreaturen konnte man nun wirklich nicht als menschlich bezeichnen. Doch ihm blieb gar nicht die Zeit, sich Gedanken über den missglückten Fluch zu machen.

Es waren immer noch genug von diesen Orks übrig, die eine Gefahr für Lucius' Leib und Leben darstellten. Und so setzte er sich weiterhin zur Wehr. Er versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Crucio-Fluch. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass weitere 3 Orks sich singend und tanzend ihren Artgenossen anschlossen.

In Ordnung, dachte Lucius missvergnügt, der Crucio-Fluch brachte tatsächlich nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Aber ihm standen ja zum Glück noch andere Mittel zur Verfügung. Also versuchte er es als nächstes mit dem Imperius-Fluch. Damit wollte er die Kontrolle über seine Angreifer erlangen und diese dann, seinem Willen unterworfen, gegen ihre eigenen Waffenbrüder kämpfen lassen. Es war ein guter Plan. Wenn er denn funktioniert hätte.

Doch leider wirkte auch der Imperio-Fluch nicht so wie er sollte. Die getroffenen Orks verwandelten sich leider nicht in willenlose Marionetten. Vielmehr verschwanden ihre Waffen und die Rüstung, die sie trugen und sie fanden sich in Ballettschuhen und rosa Tütü wieder. Fassungslos starrten die Orks an sich hinunter.

Und dann ergriffen sie heulend die Flucht. Sie sahen aber auch wirklich zum Schreien aus.

Lucius fluchte stumm. Es ging einfach nicht an, dass ein so großer Zauberer wie er hier schutzlos war, weil seine Magie versagt hatte. Doch so war es leider. Lucius blieb gar nichts anders übrig, als die nächsten Angreifer mit roher Gewalt zurückzuschlagen. Sprich, er drosch mit seinem Spazierstock auf die Orks ein, bis sie bewusstlos zu Boden gingen.

Die Hobbits flohen derweil vor dem Höhlentroll. Dieser hatte es anscheinend allein auf Frodo abgesehen, denn ihn verfolgte er mit hartnäckiger Aufdringlichkeit.

Frodo versuchte sich hinter einer Säule zu verstecken, aber es half nichts. Der Troll fand ihn und drängte ihn in eine Ecke. Er packte Frodo am Bein und zog ihn hervor. Frodo versuchte sich, Aragorn um Hilfe anflehend, an den Steinen festzuhalten, doch der Troll zog ihn weiter mit sich. Frodo gelang es, sein Schwert zu heben, und dem Troll eine kleine Wunde zu verpassen. Das genügte aber, dass der Troll ihn losließ und vor Schmerz aufheulte.

Frodo stürzte und blieb für ein paar Sekunden benommen liegen. Doch dann sah er den Troll, der auf ihn zustürmte und riss angstvoll die Augen auf.

Doch plötzlich warf sich Aragorn dazwischen und stieß dem Troll die Spitze einer Hellebarde in die Seite. Wieder schrie der Troll schmerzgepeinigt auf und ließ seine Keule fallen.

Die verbliebenen Hobbits deckten ihn mit Steinwürfen ein und die Bestie hob die Arme, um seine Fratze vor den Steinen zu schützen. Der Troll holte einmal aus und schlug Aragorn zur Seite als wäre dieser nur eine Spielzeugpuppe. Der Waldläufer krachte hart gegen eine Steinwand und blieb regungslos liegen.

Frodo hastete zu ihm, doch der Troll griff ihn unvermittelt an. Er hatte sich die Hellebarde geschnappt und ging damit jetzt auf den kleinen Hobbit los. Frodo schaffte es, mehrmals den tödlichen Stößen auszuweichen, doch dann hatte der Troll ihn wieder in eine Ecke gedrängt. Siegessicher hob die Bestie den Speer und spießte Frodo damit auf.

Getroffen ging dieser zu Boden.

Gandalf und die anderen Hobbits sahen den Ringträger fallen und konnten nicht fassen, was sie da sahen.

Merry und Pippin setzen zu einer Verzweiflungstat an. Sie sprangen auf die Schultern des Kolosses und traktieren die Bestie mit ihren Schwertern. Jedoch ohne viel damit auszurichten, denn die Haut des Trolls war so dick, dass selbst Gimlis Axthiebe davon abprallten. Auch Gandalf versuchte, dem Troll mit seinem Schwert Wunden zuzufügen, jedoch auch ohne großen Erfolg.

Lucius hatte das ganze Szenario teilnahmslos beobachtet. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, ob einer dieser zu kurz geratenen Gnome mit den haarigen Füßen zu Schaden kam oder nicht. Er sah, wie sich die Gefährten vergeblich abmühten, den Troll zur Strecke zu bringen. Kopfschüttelnd sah der zu, wie sie wieder und wieder auf die Bestie einschlugen.

So würde das nie etwas werden, dachte er und sah seine große Stunde nun gekommen. Schließlich stand ihm noch ein weiterer Fluch zur Verfügung und das war der gefährlichste von allen. Dass auch dieser nicht so wirken könnte wie er sollte, bezweifelte Lucius sehr.

Also trat Lucius vor und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er visierte den Troll an und sammelte seine Kräfte.

„Avada Kedavra!" donnerte er der Bestie entgegen.

Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und traf den Troll genau zwischen die Augen. Das sichere Todesurteil für die Bestie, wie Lucius glaubte, denn dieser Fluch hatte noch nie versagt.

Doch leider, leider starb der Troll nicht augenblicklich, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Statt dessen blinzelte die Bestie kurz und verharrte. Und dann verzog der Troll seine Fratze und fing schallend zu lachen an. Der Koloss krümmte sich förmlich vor lachen. Er schlug sich auf die Schenkel und lachte immer lauter.

Die Gefährten ließen von dem Monster ab und sahen es befremdlich an.

Als der Troll schließlich sein hässliches Haupt in den Nacken warf und weiterhin lachte, sah Legolas seine Chance gekommen.  Blitzschnell legte er einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne und schoss. Der Pfeil traf den Troll genau in die Kehle.

Das Lachen verstummte und wurde zu einem gequälten Röcheln. Der Troll schwankte und taumelte umher, dabei umklammerte er seinen Hals, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Und nach einer Weile, die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, brach der Koloss endlich zusammen und stürzte tot zu Boden.

Einen Augenblick lang standen die Gefährten schweratmend um den toten Troll herum, dann fiel ihnen wieder ein, dass der Ringträger gefallen war.

Aragorn, der mittlerweile aus seiner Ohnmacht wieder erwacht war, kroch zu Frodo hin und drehte den kleinen Hobbit vorsichtig um. Sam trat hinzu. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Er konnte den Tod seines Herrn immer noch nicht richtig fassen.

Doch da kam auf einmal wieder Leben in die vermeintliche Leiche. Frodo schlug die Augen auf. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf und scharten sich freudestrahlend um Frodo.

Alle außer Gandalf und Lucius.

„Ihr seid also ein Zauberer?" fragte Gandalf.

Lucius' Augen verengten sich. Ihm gefiel der Unterton in der Stimme des Alten überhaupt nicht. Lucius gedachte nicht, eine derart überflüssige Frage mit einer Antwort zu ehren. Er warf Gandalf nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Könnte es sein, dass eure Zauber nicht ganz so gewirkt haben, wie sie sollten?" hakte Gandalf nach, dem die Cancan tanzenden Orks natürlich nicht entgangen waren.

Lucius schnaubte.

„Das liegt einzig nur an dieser verkehrten Welt. Irgendetwas hier in diesem...diesem...." Lucius stockte.

„Mittelerde?" half Gandalf aus.

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dieses Moria hier, diese verdammte Mine. Irgendetwas bewirkt hier, dass meine Flüche anderes wirken als gewohnt".

„Tja, ich kann leider nicht mit einer Erklärung dafür dienen. Dazu müsste ich zuerst einmal wissen, wo ihr herkommt" bemerkte Gandalf.

Doch Lucius achtete nicht mehr auf den graugewandeten Zauberer. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass hier einer dieser verflixten Portschlüssel ganz in der Nähe war.

Und das war alles, was Lucius zur Zeit interessierte. Er wollte nämlich so schnell wie irgend möglich diesen unwirtlichen Ort verlassen. Und dabei war es ihm einerlei, wo ihn dieser Portschlüssel diesmal hinverschlagen würde. Alles war bei weitem besser als diese verfluchte Mine denn er vermutete, dass der Angriff der Orks nur kurz ins Stocken geraten und das ganze noch lange nicht ausgestanden war. Und Lucius hatte keine Lust, sich weiterhin mit diesen Höllengestalten herumschlagen zu müssen. Sein Spazierstock hatte ganz schön darunter gelitten, als Waffe missbraucht zu werden. Lucius würde ihn ersetzen müssen, sobald er wieder in seiner eigenen Welt war.

Doch zuerst einmal musste er natürlich von hier weg, bevor er sich Gedanken über eine Einkaufstour in der Diagon-Alley machen konnte.

„Ich fühle einen Portschlüssel" flüsterte er und ließ den erstaunten Gandalf einfach stehen.

Lucius ging hinüber zu den Gefährten, die sich um Frodo geschart hatten. Achtlos schubste er Legolas zur Seite und trat zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Frodo hin. Bevor einer der Gefährten etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte sich Lucius auch schon hinuntergebeugt und das Kettenhemd aus Mitril berührt, das Frodo unter seinem Hemd trug.

Doch leider irrte sich Lucius. Das Kettenhemd war nicht der Portschlüssel.

Er wollte sich gerade eben wieder aufrichten um weiter nach dem Portschlüssel zu suchen, als Sam auf ihn zustürmte.

„Ihr werdet Frodo nichts antun!!" schrie er und stürzte sich auf Lucius. Der hob instinktiv einen Arm und drehte sich weg. Und so traf ihn Sams Schlag mit der Bratpfanne nur am Hinterkopf.

Doch das reichte schon völlig aus, denn der Hobbit hatte kräftig zugeschlagen. Lucius verdrehte die Augen und sank ohnmächtig in sich zusammen. Doch bevor sein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, machte es wieder Plopp und Lucius Malfoy war verschwunden. Die Gefährten starrten ratlos auf den Fleck, an dem Lucius Sekunden zuvor noch gestanden hatte.

Sam starrte ungläubig seine Pfanne an.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Schlag damit die Leute sogar verschwinden lässt....".

The End

************************************************************************************************************************

_Nur mal ganz unter uns: Ich BIN ein begeisterter Herr-der-Ringe Fan. Nicht dass hier was falsch verstanden wird. Und bei HP ist Lucius mein ganz persönlicher Favorit._

_Aus diesem Grund sollte man die vorliegende Shortstory auch als das nehmen was sie ist: nur ein kleiner Spaß. Definitiv nicht ernst gemeint. *zwinker*_

_Dieser Oneshot ist nicht unbedingt eine meiner besten Stories, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben._

_Die ersten beiden Teile der Portschlüssel-Saga sind unter „Harry Potter" zu finden. Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei. Ich werde versuchen, bald einen neuen Teil zu schreiben und ihr dürft schon gespannt sein, wo es Lucius dann hinverschlagen wird._

_Ach ja, über reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Und bitte seit nicht zu streng mit mir. *bibber*_


End file.
